


pull my trigger

by sunflowertabby



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, College AU, F/F, Femslash, Miike Snow, Modern AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapphic, i probably don't know anything more than you about it, please don't rely on this fic for sex education, please send feedback my way!, there IS a plot, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertabby/pseuds/sunflowertabby
Summary: Bonnie's looking exceptionally attractive tonight, and Marcy can't deal.Song is My Trigger by Miike Snow: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl6k_h2drK8





	pull my trigger

_I saw you licking a dollar bill_  
_I'm in the graveyard if looks could kill_  
_But murder ain't your thing, you just shoot to thrill_ _  
But if you did, put you in my will, will_

 

Bonnie was looking really good tonight. No-more than that. She was hot. She was sexy. She had her pink pleated skirt all cute and tidy, her black crop top neat, her fishnets contradicting her whole innocence. Her thin pink bomber jacket gave her warmth from the cool summer night air, just past eleven pm.

Marcy was driving. She didn't feel particularly special tonight. She was an average joe, her black converse and black jeans resembling the looks of every other emo university student. They were only going partying down in the city, where the lights glittered past their due and the people were either drunk celebrators, or tourists. But Marcy got it. It was only their regular club.

Marcy’s hands on the wheel at three and nine, she stopped at the traffic lights that came to a red.

She looked over at Bonnie, who was on her phone, and almost blushed. Marcy didn't know what it was- maybe the moderately pink hair and brown roots that peeked (a result of Bonnie’s laziness from re bleaching roots), or… maybe Marcy was feeling something. She'd felt lust for Bonnie before. And they’d done things before. They just didn't know where they were, and they didn't talk about it, either. They weren't exclusive. Marcy knew Bonnie had too many admirers to count.

 

 _Baby let's forget the money, forget the money_ _  
_ _Where you're winning_

 

Bonnie looked up from her phone and at Marcy’s face. The pale girl was flushed and embarrassed, her sight avoiding Bonnie’s gaze. Marcy breathed, sighed.

Bonnie slumped back into the passenger seat window, and smirked. Marcy was sweet on her.

Bonnie decided to play.

“You okay?” The pink-haired girl asked with a slight smirk.

“Yeah,” Marcy didn't look.

“Are you sure?” Bonnie smirked again.

“Yeah,” a pause. “You are looking exceptional, though.”

Bonnie laughed. “Thanks. I picked it out for you. I knew you'd like it.” And it was half-true.

Marcy gulped. “Really?”

“Yes,” Bonnie said sensually. Marcy gulped again and looked at the pretty girl, her posture still upright and stiff.

The car behind them honked, and Marcy was sounded back into reality. The light had turned green, and so Marcy’s car darted and squealed, speeding forward.

Bonnie relaxed into her seat. Gee, she could be so terrible, and she knew it. She was playing Marcy like a vintage ball-jointed doll, precious and devilish and something of a plaything.

Marcy took a random turn off into a large parking lot. Bonnie sat up, alert.

“Where are we going?!” She demanded, squeaked. “Marcy, we’re supposed to go to the party.”

Marcy did nothing but drove the car to the carpark’s outskirts, which edged a small, light woodlot, and nothing else.

Bonnie started. “Marceline-?”

“What are you doing?!” Marcy exclaimed with a furrow in her brows.

Bonnie was stunned. “I don't know what you're-”

“Yes, you do know. What are you doing?!” Marcy went on again. “You're playing me. You're playing me. You know I think you look attractive tonight, and you're running off with it. What's your deal, Bonnibel?”

Bonnie was shaken. Full first names- that was new, that was scary. But wasn't this what she had wanted?

She looked down at Marcy’s lips. They were painted red, like a cranberry. Marcy’s favourite lipstick, Bonnie knew.

Bonnibel instinctively lunged for the girl, kissing her on the mouth hard, Marcy being knocked back by surprise. Marcy was startled at first, but grew into the kiss. She tasted Bonnie’s lipstick, a sickly sweet thing that tasted like strawberries or maybe even raspberries- she couldn't place her finger on it. But Bonnie tasted like Bonnie, and Marcy liked that.

Bonnie liked the kiss, too. Was it impulsive? Yes. Did she regret it? No, she didn't.

Their urgencies clashed. Marcy wanted more, more, more. And Bonnie was enjoying being dominated, wanted.

Marcy broke the kiss and looked into Bonnie’s dumb eyes.

“What-?” Bonnie was stunned, but was quickly interrupted by Marcy opening her car door and stepping outside. Bonnie followed instinctively, worried.

“What-” Bonnie started before Marcy kissed her again, grabbing onto the collar of Bonnie’s bomber jacket, pinning Bonnie to the hood of her car.

 

 _Baby we could chase the sun, you got me gunning_ _  
_ _Pull my trigger_

 

Bonnie melted into Marcy’s dominance. God, she was so turned on. She felt little butterflies in her stomach, or maybe a tingling even further south, and her hands held onto the hood of the car. Slowly, she lifted herself further and further upon the car itself, finally sitting. Marcy kissed on, and Bonnie did so too.

Bonnie broke the kiss to scoot back onto the glass pane, giving her girl a mischievous eye. And so Marcy followed, kneeling onto the car and shuffling towards Bonnie. Marcy hovered over Bonnie’s lap, the bubblegum-haired girl’s legs in front and her excited hands forming at Marcy’s shoulders, pulling her lips closer.

Bonnie was aware of Marcy’s lipstick leaving her mouth messy, and her own lip gloss leaving Marcy’s sticky. But she liked it. It was uncultured, it was hot, attractive.

Marcy’s mouth began moving from Bonnie’s, and instead travelling down to her neck, pecking and picking. Bonnie’s head rolled back in a moan, letting Marcy take control. And so Marcy took advantage of that- she sucked and kissed at the skin, her tummy and other parts tingling at both their physical contact and the pretty girl’s groans of pleasure. Marcy moved down onto the collarbone, turning out Bonnie’s bomber jacket collar to expose more skin- and they both relinquished that. Following instincts, Bonnie removed her jacket and tossed it back behind her, landing atop the roof of the car.

Marcy kissed at the crook of Bonnie’s cleavage, where her top met. She pulled down the top of the cropped shirt, exposing Bonnie’s left breast to the cool air. The pretty girl gasped and grabbed at Marcy’s jeaned butt, and so Marcy took this as another opportunity to kiss her on the mouth. They cherished one more of these before Marcy moved down to kissing Bonnie’s exposed breast, pecking the skin. Marcy’s right hand moved up from the bottom of Bonnie’s shirt, reaching past Bonnie’s (pink) bralette and grabbing at that breast, too.

Oh, my god- Bonnie had never felt so good before. Sure, there had been more memorable times, but right there with Marcy, Bonnie felt at ease, vulnerable to this girl she lusted after, at her dominion. Her hips grinded against Marcy’s, and she responded back, jeans rubbing at wide fishnets and a folding skirt. Bonnie’s hands, on Marcy’s ass, squeezed and brought the dark-haired girl closer.

Marcy lifted Bonnie’s shirt from the bottom and over Bonnie’s breasts with one hand, moving her lips from above the shirt to Bonnie’s stomach. Bonnie arched her back in excitement and enjoyment, groaning from Marcy’s kisses, and Bonnie could not help but feel that she was ready for more. Reaching under Marcy’s shirt, she felt the pale girl’s skin, and grabbed at it, bringing Marcy closer.

Marcy’s lips moved away from Bonnie, and instead, the girl hovered over the other. Marcy straddled Bonnie’s lap and looked at her. Her pink bangs were matted with sweat, her face red and flushed. They held eye contact while Marcy reached up under Bonnie’s cute pink skirt, feeling sensually for skin. She found the waistband of the fishnets and slowly pulled them down to Bonnie’s knees, while the girl herself only smiled and giggled.

Marcy felt at Bonnie’s panties. Gosh, they were soaked. Marcy grinned in excitement, meeting Bonnie’s anticipating eyes, the girl bucking her hips up against Marcy’s hands. Marcy's face turned grim.

“Do you want this, Bonnie?” Marcy asked with worry, closing in at the girl, and Bonnie almost laughed. Even though consent was a necessity, Bonnie liked Marcy’s way about it, still.

“Yes,” Bonnie drew out slowly, with a mischievous smile. This only drove Marcy further, feeling things in her head and heart, and stomach and parts.

Hovering over the girl, Marcy slowly pulled down Bonnie’s panties, Bonnie bucking again in impatience. Marcy gave her an erotic smile.

Marcy pulled them down to the same level as the fishnets, past Bonnie’s knees. And two fingers touched Bonnie’s wetness- they sat at the entrance, getting a feel for Bonnie’s sex. Bonnie moaned. Marcy fingered the girl. At first it was slow, as if she were scooping and shaping a clay sculpture. But she grew pace throughout. Marcy made sure to rub what she assumed was the clitoris each time, making Bonnie squirm under her.

“Is that alright?” Marcy whispered into her ear.

“Perfect…” Bonnie gasped out.

And so they went on. Bonnie reached what Marcy assumed was the climax, a heightening of all that Bonnie felt. Marcy felt more of Bonnie on her fingers, before Bonnie’s breathing evened out, and Marcy fell to Bonnie’s side. They laid side by side on the hood of Marcy’s car, breaths heavy from their experience.

“What… was that?” Marcy asked when all was quiet, and they could only hear the crickets and the distant whirring of cars somewhere else.

“That was… something.” Bonnie breathed heavily.

Marcy turned her head to look at Bonnie, perplexed.

“But it was a good something,” Bonnie smiled with a sigh. “Thank you.”

Marcy turned her head back. What had she done?! That was the farthest they'd ever gone, and the most intimate they had ever felt with each other. She'd done it again with her roommate and best friend.

“And I'd like to apologise for playing around before,” Bonnie’s voice was quiet. “Teasing you, playing you was mean. I'm sorry.”

Marcy looked at Bonnie. Her eyebrows quivered, her eyes drooped. Yes, she was sorry.

“I forgive you.” Marcy said with a smile, gazing up at the night stars.

And they were both content.


End file.
